Reunion
by Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Smut one-shot. Plot what plot. Set during the reunion scene in Season 4 episode 14.


"I need _you_ … _**Riddler**_ "

Oswald's plee echoed throughout the silent office as he stared up, both in hope and fear, at his former friend and first love as he grasped at his face in anguished desperation.

Ed gasped as his world once again came alive. The dull colours that had been surrounding him suddenly vivid and bright. Warmth flooded his body, melting the cage of insecurity and fear that been encasing his mind. He had finally regained complete control over his self. His body and mind his own after so long. Oswald had freed him.

The two men stared into each eyes, unmoving and silent. Unsure whether they were unable or unwilling to let go of the other as the tension in the room grew into an almost physical presence.

They stood like this for what felt like an eternity, but in reality could only have been a few moments, before this bizarre standoff was broken by Ed. He merely turned to place the pen he still held in his hand onto the desk behind him but the movement shattered the moment as good as any unwanted visitors would.

Oswald stumbled from the shock of being released and instinctively move out of Ed's reach. Aware of the new power imbalance, and fearful the Riddler may decide to once again turn on him now he had what he wanted.

Before Oswald could take more than a few awkward steps back Ed surged forward to pull him back close. Unwilling to part with his saviour.

Oswald opened his mouth to object, or maybe yell for help. He wasn't sure. He was just certain his hope for escape was gone and he needed to go on the defensive. Then before more than a sliver of sound slipped out he found himself silenced by Ed's lips on his and a slick tongue forcing its way into his open mouth.

Oswald wished he had the sense to reject the man who had not only broken his heart but shot him and left him for dead, but he had dreamed of this moment too long to care about such trivialities. This was Gotham after all. What's a little attempted murder between friends, or should he say lovers?

Oswald pushed his body up against Ed's, his lips sliding from Ed's mouth to travel his jawline and arched neck, as he began to walk him back towards to wooden desk.

Granted access to Ed's lithe form Oswald couldn't resist running his hands across his beautiful body, touching him in ways he had only ever fantasised about. A small smile formed as Oswald listened to the little whines and moans of impatience escaping Ed's lips. He had finally turned the man into the quivering mess he had always managed to turn Oswald into. Oswald did love payback.

Despite the needy little noises he was making Ed did not touch Oswald back. He seemed almost in a trance. He stood, body stiff, flush against the wooden table, hands clenching the edge, eyes closed and lips parted. He reeked of desperation and desire but something was holding him back. Oswald smirked as he realised the answer.

He leant up and whispered into Ed's ear. "Do you want more?" Ed's eager little puppy dog nod wasn't hard to miss but that wasn't what Oswald was after "Then why don't you take it… _**Riddler**_ "

It was as if Oswald words released the monster in him, the one he was vainly trying to hold back. Ed gripped Oswald by the hips with bruising intensity before roughly swapping their positions and slamming him against the desk. Oswald barely had time to hiss in pain before Ed had lifted him onto the desk, forcing his legs open as he slid between and before going straight for the opening in Oswald's jumpsuit.

Ed snarled in frustration as he struggled to locate and undo all the different little ties and buttons designed to keep an Arkham inmate from stripping, while Oswald just giggled at the adorable look of concentration on Ed's face.

"Impatient aren't we"

Ed raised his eyes from the infuriating jumpsuit to Oswald's amused face and deadpanned "Yes" before the subtle click of a switchblade could be heard echoing in the office.

The mood shifted from joking to tense in an instant. Oswald's breath hitched in fear as his eyes found the source of the sound. Ed's favourite switchblade glinted in the asylums fluorescent lighting and tension from earlier began to once again fill the room.

Ed brought the blade to Oswald's throat, trailing the tip under his jaw then down across his adam's apple before setting just above the collar of Oswald's jumpsuit.

Oswald's heart raced as fear began to take hold. This was it. No escape. Ed had him pinned and he had no weapon to speak of, but horrifyingly rather than eliminating his arousal it had him harder than before.

Oswald felt his cock throb with desire as he watched Ed stare fixedly at the blade he held against his chest before Ed grasped the material of the jumpsuit and sliced it from collar to navel.

Ed smirk at Oswald's shocked expression "better" then began eagerly tearing the jumpsuit from Oswald's body.

Oswald was soon laid naked across the desk with a fully clothed Ed draped over him, hands caressing naked flesh as his lips devoured Oswald's. Both moaned wantonly as their lips pressed against the others and their hips rocked together, cocks seeking whatever release available with Ed fully clothed.

Ed trailed kisses across his lovers chest as Oswald's slender fingers enthusiastically began working at tearing Ed's shirt and suit jacket from his shoulders, eager to feel his flesh against his. In his impatience the buttons were soon scattered over the floor. Oswald felt Ed's groan of complaint before he heard it and quickly pulled his mouth to his, hoping to silence the drama queen with a hard kiss before he killed the mood by bitching about the damage to his precious suit.

Suitably distracted Oswald reached for the button of Ed's fly, working at it insistently and getting it open in no time at all. Oswald didn't wait once he had it opened, he slid his hands straight into Ed's pants and grasped the hard cock he had felt insistently grinding against him earlier.

Ed's mouth fell open and slack with pleasure, his eyes fluttering wildly as Oswald worked him to the edge. Ed had to pull out of Oswald's reach before he lost the chance to feel the little bird coming apart on his dick due to his eagerness.

Ed stood back and look down with a smug expression at his friend, rival and now lover as he stared back up at him in frustration and want. His hair was messy and standing on end, his lips swollen and spit slicked and his green eyes a glassy with arousal. Ed smiled as Oswald's cheeks flushed, a flush that travelled down his chest and over his harden nipples, as his hips involuntarily twitched up in search of friction for his leaking cock.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ed enquired, sounding more calm than he felt.

Oswald snarled "I don't care! Just get back here" as he reached for Ed to pull him back down onto his body, aching for the feel of Ed's flesh on his and terrified he would suddenly change his mind. A needy whine of "I need you" fell from his lips as Ed jumped out of his reach.

"Patience Oswald. We've waited this long"

Ed watched Oswald settle back down, resentfully, before moving back between his lover's legs. Ed quickly arranged Oswald's legs so they were spread wide, his right leg loose due to his injury and his left foot planted on the table to help angle his arse towards Ed.

Ed lustfully looked at his eager lover before he ran his finger between Oswald's cheeks. With both eagerness and trepidation he began to lightly tease his lover's puckered hole. Ed finger pad circled his rim delicately, itching to push inside his heat. Seeing Oswald spread out so delectably had brought out his depravity and he thought of just thrusting his cock into Oswald's entrance, claiming him fast and hard. To finally know the feeling of that heat engulfing his cock, to be complete. However reason restrained him from fucking Oswald raw. They had no lube and he needed to take this slow or risk hurting Oswald with his fingers let alone his cock. Oswald couldn't afford to be further injured than he already was while in Arkham.

As the thought came to him Ed dropped to his knees with a smirk, winked then buried his face into Oswald ass seeking out his entrance with his eager tongue. Oswald let out an involuntary moan at the first swipe of Ed's tongue. Ed teased him with quick licks on and around his rim and small nips to his arse cheeks, driving Oswald wild with frustration, before running his tongue from his quivering hole up to his perineum. Oswald's was a hot mess when Ed finally slides his tongue into his fluttering hole. The sounds he makes are pathetic, desperate, as he begs Ed to take him.

Ed begins to stretch him open with his finger, slowly, never stopping his assault with his tongue. The first finger slides easily into Oswald's wet hole, and Ed is able to quickly add another. He takes his time scissoring them and stretching him wide before adding a third. Oswald squirms, face burning and gut clenching as he feels the burn of Ed's three fingers pistoning in and out of him. He's ready, more than ready.

"Ed… Ed… please… I _need_ you"

Oswald gasps as Ed removes his fingers, groaning as they brush over the raw, sensitive edges of his entrance. He flushes when he feels his hole clench at the sudden emptiness, aching to be filled.

Ed seems amused by his embarrassment, but says nothing, just watches Oswald with a curious, hungry look. His hand wrapped around his swollen cock, stroking and squeezing, captivated by how debauched Oswald looked in that moment. Sprawled across a desk, panting, greedy hole begging to be filled and his body the colour of crimson, from both embarrassment and unadulterated need.

Oswald, always the impatient man, snapped at his apparently distracted lover "Just fuck me already!"

Ed laughed at Oswald frustration before placing the head of his cock against his entrance. Ed grips Oswald's thigh and begins to press forward, achingly slow. It takes some time but Oswald hole eventually swallows Ed's cock, inch, by torturous inch. The slow, steady burn of it, making Oswald feel as though he is being split apart, until Ed is at last fully sheathed.

Grinning down at the panting man Ed offers a cheeky "I've wanted to do this for years" before pulling out suddenly and thrusting hard into Oswald pliant body. Oswald moans and whimpers at the brutal pace Ed sets. Oswald can hear the desk scape over the floor at the force, the wood groaning in protest.

Oswald gasped with each thrust, trying his best not to be too loud, knowing they needed to make at least some attempt not to get caught. Arkham security was lax but even they would come running if Ed and Oswald truly let loose. Oswald wrapped his left legs about Ed's waist and arched up, moaning as Ed's body slotted closer to his. Reaching up he sliding his fingers into Ed's hair, dragging him closer then quickly wrapping an arm about his neck as the other gripped Ed's left shoulder, needing the feeling of his lover against as they fucked.

It wasn't long before Ed felt his climax creeping up on him. He reached between them to grasp Oswald weeping cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, needing to bring his lover off before he lost complete control.

Oswald breathing grew harsh and soft little mews and whines were falling from his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. He was so close. Suddenly Oswald pulled him in roughly for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and uncoordinated passion, as he came all over Ed's hand and their chests.

The feeling of Oswald's hole clenching as he climaxed was what pushed Ed over the edge. Burying himself deep he came in thick spurt moaning Oswald's name, over and over.

Exhausted Ed laid his forehead against Oswald's, and with eyes closed he savoured the last remnants of the adrenaline rush from his orgasm as it slowly faded to become a memory.

When his eyes eventually fluttered open he saw Oswald smiling up at him in calm satisfaction. His troubles appearing to have disappeared with the intensity of his orgasm. Ed secretly hoped it was more than just the orgasm that had put such a serene look on Oswald's face. That maybe his presence had calmed Oswald the way it had always done in the past, before the betrayal.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, still joined intimately, heads pressed together and breath mingling as they basked in the afterglow, before Ed's signature mischievous look appeared.

"Shall we get to work?"

Unable to contain themselves they burst into laughter at Ed's adorably flippant tone in the current awkwardness of their situation, as well as amusement over the knowledge that Gotham was truly unprepared for the prospect of a reunited Penguin and Riddler.

Gotham would once again bend the knee or it would burn in the wake of their glory.


End file.
